Naruto and the Quadwizzard Tournament
by WolfofRedRoses
Summary: After the end of the 4th Shinobi world war, Naruto struggles to deal with the after effects. He is sent to Hogwarts to represent the elemental nations in a Tournament. It's not the Triwizard Tournament anymore!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

Chapter 1.

As the sun rose over Kohan, Naruto found himself staring out over the village for the top of the Hokage Monument. He was sitting on top of the carving of his father's head. Taking a long drag on his cigarette, thinking about the war, felt like that was all he did lately.

'Sakura-chan' he solemnly thought about his dead teammate. 'So many things I wish I could have done differently. Mabey Sasuke wouldn't have left, and you'de still be alive.'

"It's not your fault Naruto" came Shikamaru's voice. "You can't blame yourself for Sasuke's choices, he chose to join Orochimaru, he opted to join Tobi, he tried to kill us all. He killed Sakura, not you."  
Shikamaru was staring at Naruto; they seemed to have this same conversation everyday.

"I can still see his Chidori going through her, the look of pain on her face, the sneer on his."

Shikamaru could still hear the pain in Naruto's voice; it has been seven months since that day, six for the war was over. 'He's getting worse, not better' he thought as he lit a cigarette of his own.

"She took the smirk off his face, along with the rest of it." A brief smile could be seen on the blond's face before he broke out in sobs. "She always did have a mean punch... she died in my arms Shikamaru... I couldn't do anything..." He turned to look at Shikamaru tears in his eyes. "How am I a hero when I couldn't even save the girl I loved."

Shikamaru let out a sigh, it wasn't worth arguing when he got like this, and he was getting like this more often. 'I can only hope whatever this assignment Lady Tsunade is sending him on can help him move on.' "Lady Tsunade want's to see you, she's sending you on a mission."

Naruto stood up using the sleeve of his coat to wipe the tears from his eyes. He nodded to acknowledge that he had heard him before slowly making his way to the Hokage's Tower.

At the Hokage, Tower Tsunade was thinking of Naruto and how to help him. Despite the sessions with Inoichi Yamanaka, Naruto wasn't doing any better. He said there were too many memories with his teammate here. Teammate, singular, after years of Naruto still seeing Sasuke as a teammate and brother. Even after going to Orochimaru, to Tobi, Naruto still saw him as such. It took that bastard killing her student to break him of that. He still believed people could change for the better. But now he believed in only that second chance, he gave Sasuke way too many, and it cost him.

She looked back at the letter on her desk with a sigh. She wasn't sure the village could afford to be without Naruto for almost a year. Then again, if Inoichi was right, it would be long till he broke completely. She knew from personal experience that if he broke completely, they would lose him anyway, and she owed him for helping her get past her grief the chance to fix himself. She just hoped that sending him to that school would do more good than harm.

A knock at her door brought her back to reality. She knew that it should be Naruto "come in." Tsunade turned to look at the door; her hands moved to fold over one another near the small of her back. Naruto walked into her office in a more subdued manner than she was used to, gone the ball of energy. She looked him over his eyes were bloodshot, with heavy bags under them. He was wearing the same outfit he wore when he fought Pain.

"You wanted to see me Baa-chan" came Naruto's soft voice. She found she couldn't even get upset at that name. She steeled her resolve, she didn't know how he would react, but this was the best chance for him to work through his grief. "Yes, thanks for coming quickly. I'm sending you on a mission; it will take almost a year. You're going to represent the elemental nations in the Quadwizzard Tournament."

Elsewhere at the Burrow, it was mid afternoon, and Hermione Granger had just received a letter from Professor McGonagall. Her two closest friends next to her, Harry to her right and Ron to the left. The letter came as a surprise to the trio; the letter was addressed to her but seeing the curious looks of her friends read it out loud.

"Dear Ms. Granger

I hope you have been enjoying the summer. I have a favor to request of you, this year something will be happening at the school and Hogwarts will be hosting visitors from other schools. I regret to inform you that I am unable to divulge much about why they will be joining us at this time. Most of our guests will be joining us until October thirtieth. However, one will be our guest for the full year at our school. Unfortunately, our education system and his are different he will need to buy school supplies. I have included a copy of the list sent to him; it might look longer than it should. It is a list of required materials for first through the fourth year, minus duplicates of course. He will also need help catching up to the fourth year curriculum, as he will be joining your year. He will be waiting for you at the Leeky Cauldron tomorrow Saturday, August twentieth at ten a.m. I apologize for the short notice, however, due to events at the Quidditch World Cup, I am unable to do so myself. Remember this will be the first interaction he has with the British Magical Community.

Thanks

Professor Minerva McGonagall

After reading it out loud, she looked it over again just to make sure she didn't miss anything. It was short notice, but she could understand. The only thing that stood out as odd was that Professor McGonagall would send a just student.

"There will be Aurors everywhere in Diagon Alley" spoke Arthur Weasley startling the trio. "So there will be nothing to worry about. Besides, at your age wouldn't you fell more comfortable with someone your age showing you around. Harry, Hermione, and Ron couldn't help but nod in agreement with that statement.

The day seemed to go by fairly quickly after the letter had arrived. Most of their conversations were either about why they would have guests at Hogwarts or about the boy that Hermione would be helping out for the near future. Unfortunately, they couldn't come up with anything plausible on either topic before it was time for bed.

As Hermione was lying in bed, she couldn't help but worry what new dangers would this year bring. Why did they always seem to get dragged into something life threatening? Was this new person going to be a friend or another enemy?

A.N.

Thanks for reading the first chapter of my first story.

I hope to have the next chapter up within two weeks. Please let me know what you think. Until next time. WRR


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to apologize for the long delay. I had a family member in the hospital for a while. Unfortunately, they passed on, and I haven't had the mindset to write. I've just started again, but due to the delay, I wanted to post what I've done so far. This chapter and the next were going to be one.

I would like to thank all my reviewers, followers, and those who favorited this story and all other readers. Special thanks to KeyofSolomon.M.E, my first reviewer. I hope you all continue to enjoy where I take this. I am in the process of looking for a beta. It's going to take some time to find one. I have software to help, but it can't pick up everything, proper names being the most difficult weed out.

This is not going to be a slash story, sorry if you were deceived by the characters listed. I haven't finalized the pairings for the story. Naruto and Harry will become friends due to their similar pasts; which is why for now I just have those two listed.

If any betas are interested, I could use your help

I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

Chapter 2.

Remus Lupin was sitting on a chair in the Hokage's office, waiting for the boy he was to take to Diagon Alley to meet Hermione. Looking towards the Hokage, Tsunade Senju, she was supposedly fifty but looked to be thirty at most. She had shoulder length blond hair tied into two ponytails, a purple diamond that made him think of a Bindi and most noticeably the largest set of breasts he had ever seen. The only thing that kept him from staring was the fact that she looked pissed off. While he was keeping calm, he could understand her mood as they were kept waiting for an hour.  
He heard a know at the door, followed by Tsunade practically growling "enter" before the door opened. As the door was opening, he could hear her mutter "good for nothing, lousy perverts." In walked the young man they were waiting on. He had spiky blond hair, with three vertical lines on each cheek reminiscent of whiskers. He stood at approximately five foot six inches, wearing orange pants, a jacket that was principally black with orange going from his armpits to the bottom. A lit cigarette in his right hand, and a bored expression on his face as he let out a puff of smoke. His eyes were ocean blue, but they seemed dull, a look he had seen in many at the end of the war against Voldemort.

"What took you so long?' asked Tsunade

"Well, I got lost on the road of... Naruto was cut off, as Tsunade began to crack her knuckles. "What I meant was I'll be out of the village for a while, so I stopped by the Memorial Stone, guess I just lost track of time."

"Memorial Stone?" asked Remus

Naruto looked over to the man realizing he didn't recognize the man. 'He must be the one taking me to where ever it is I'm going.' Naruto thought. Looking him over quickly, he seemed to be about thirty-five, at least six foot, light brown hair that showed signs of graying, with a few days worth of stubble on his face. Green eyes, he had something about nine inches long on his arm and strangely smelled of wolfs.

"My name is Remus Lupin, and you must be Naruto Uzumaki pleased to meet you." Said the man as he stood up offering his hand.

"Likewise," Naruto responded as he shook the man's hand.

"Well as much as I would love to chat, we are behind schedule, so we mustn't tarry on any longer. Now I'm going to Apparate us to..."

"Sorry," Naruto cut Remus off "but how is this Appetite thing going to get us there?

Remus looked at the boy to see if he was just trying to take the mickey out of him but seeing the look of confusion on his face told him he was honest. "Not Appetite, Apparate it's a form of magical travel that will instantly take us to where we need to go. Since you don't know how I'm going to take you with me, you just hold on to my arm. The first time is the worst; most people get sick, but you get used to it. It's going to take a few hops to get to a Floo that can bring us to Digon Ally."

At the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione was reading a book at a table. Looking up every so often to check the clock, a look irritation evident. It had been over an hour since the scheduled meeting time, and he still hadn't shown up yet. Her head picked up as she heard the someone stepping out of the Floo. 'Professor Lupin' she thought as she noticed her former professor staring at the Floo, closing her book as she rose to greet him.

"Professor Lupin!" she called to him.

He turned around surprised to see her, but still pleased to see a former student. "Miss Granger, how have you been? Is everything all right you seem rather troubled?"

Her face seemed to relax before she responded. "I've been well, you looking healthier than the last time I saw you. As for my current condition, I've been better. I've been waiting for someone for over an hour. Professor McGonagall was original to take him; she asked for me to fill in for her last minute. I'm to help him acquire everything for school. He'll be in fourth year with us, IF he arrives before school starts. "  
Lupin couldn't help smiling at her distress. "You won't have to wait much longer; he should be coming through any time now." He had to pause; Tsunade gave him a summary of what the boy went through. However he could hardly share that information, it wasn't his place. He had to tell Dumbledore, Tsunade wanted to make sure the headmaster wouldn't be caught off guard when dealing with him. If it were anyone else, he wouldn't be worried, but with Hermione, he had to be careful with his words. "He's rough around the edges, but he's a fine lad. Just try to take your time with him. Remember, where he comes from things, they do things differently so take some oddity with a grain of salt. "

Hermione gave the former professor an appraising look, attempting to figure out what he was trying to convey. "I'll do my best professor."

Again the sound of someone walking out of the Floo drew her attention. She looked over the blond taking in his appearance; he dressed rather odd, he had a build that seemed more like a seventh-year beater. She wondered if the marks on his cheeks were scars like Harry's, and then there were his eyes. There was something odd about them she couldn't place, looking into them she thought of when they first meet Sirius. As Naruto stepped out of the Floo, he quickly took in his surroundings, not many people in the building at the moment. Most of the one he could see were staring at him. They were wearing large robes and pointy hats; it looked silly like something out of a storybook. In front of him, he saw Lupin talking to a young girl. She seemed to be about the same age as him. He would guess she was 5'1, chestnut brown hair that just passed her shoulders, and large front teeth. Her eyes were brown, and they way she was looking at him like she was trying to figure him out. He honestly hated being formal, but he was ordered to make a good impression.

"Watashi wa Naruto. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" He said as he reached his hand out.

Hermione looked at him then at Professor Lupin, before asking "Does he speak any English, how is this going to work if he can't understand English?" She continued to look at her former professor, as he turned back to the blond haired boy as they conversed in what sounded like Japanese. After a brief exchange, the boy took a seat at an empty table, pulling out a scroll from one of his pockets. As he opened it up, she could see different symbols across it reminding her of Ancient Runes. She was shocked as he bit his thumb drawing blood, only now noticing that his top Cuspids were slightly elongated and pointed. She watched as he dragged his bleeding finger over what looked similar to a runic cluster, causing a bush and a vial of ink to appear over where the cluster was.

Hermione's mind became overwhelmed with all the possibilities just from this application. How much could one cluster store? How many clusters could be placed on a single scroll? Were the wards on the scroll to protect it? What would happen if the scroll got damaged, but the cluster remained intact? What would happen if the cluster was damaged? Could it become dangerous to the person carrying it? She let out a cry of shock as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Lupin looking at her with a knowing smile.

"Focus Hermione, you can ask all about it later. Now, introduce yourself and shake his hand that should fix the language problem." Lupin stated as he pointed to the boy's outstretched hand.

As Hermione looked at the had she noticed that he put symbols on his hand. They looked similar to those on the scroll; she could find out more about them later. "Hermione Granger," she said with a smile as she shook his hand, "Nice to meet you." She felt a warm sensation flood her, reminding her of when she first got her wand.

After a moment the blond boy smiled, with his hand still in hers, he gave a thumb up to Lupin. "Je suis Naruto. Prenez soin de moi!" Hearing a chuckle coming from the girl in front of him, he looked at the taller man, seeing the confusion on Lupin's face he realized something must have gone wrong. "Peux-tu me comprendre. Je ne parle pas la bonne langue."

"Non, vous parlez en français. Je le parle et l'anglais. Pardon" Hermione responded, still smiling at the problem. She felt, the same warm sensation as the last time. Before he smiled again, this time it had less confidence than the last.

"I'm Naruto, please take care of me. Did it work this time, am I speaking the right language?"

"Yes, you've got it this time, and with that, I must be off best of luck your two," Lupin said as he went back to the Floo before in disappear a flare of green fire.

Now alone Naruto turned to Hermione "So what's next?"


End file.
